


Airplay

by caz251



Series: Phoenix!Ianto [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto discovers how much fun he can have with his wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airplay

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Ianto Jones was having a ball he had never imagined that flying could be like this. He had flown before, once travelling economy to a holiday destination as a child and then flying first class or business class on the Torchwood account. This however was completely different, he was flying under his own power, his wings propelling him through the air. He had never expected to ever feel something like this when he was a child, he had always known he was different that he was something not completely human, but he had never even imagined having wings. He did though, and they were amazing. The first time he had fully transformed into his other form he had noted the wings, but had never really thought that they would be strong enough to support his own weight.

Now though as he flew over the millennium centre he imagined what it would be like to fly over different places, his view would probably be better than that of satellite maps. The feeling of the wind going through his feathers was indescribable, and he couldn’t imagine that he had felt anything similar to it in his life. He couldn’t wait to tell Jack about it, he was sure that his lover would be completely jealous of him. The man had flown in all sorts of things, world war two planes and alien spaceships, but he had never flown under his own power.

He heard a screech and he turned around in mid-air, letting out an answering squawk as he noticed Myfanwy gliding through the air towards him. She obviously recognised him from his time flying about in the hub when he was trying to get a feel for his wings and had decided to come and join him. He spent a while playing about with her, before they both dive-bombed almost in unison to the roof that Jack was stood on. He watched as his lover drew himself back not wanting to be knocked over by the two flying entities that were headed straight for him.

Myfanwy pulled out of her dive gracefully, landing on the rooftop and walking around a bit. Ianto on the other hand was nowhere near as graceful, he had not quite got landing down, something that Owen still teased him about. Instead he flew straight at Jack, knocking him over before he himself transformed back into human form. When Jack came back to himself after his fall onto the roof it was to see Ianto straddling his lap.

Ianto had a smile on his face that he was sure would put the sun to shame it was so bright. He kissed Jack quickly before starting to ramble on about his flight, Jack nodding and smiling indulgently as he did so. They stayed on the roof for a while, Myfanwy taking the time to enjoy the cool night air, and it occurred to Ianto at how relaxed he was after his fly. As they descended from the rooftop and Myfanwy took flight once more Ianto made a resolution to fly as often as he could, even if it was just ten minutes of play in the hub with Myfanwy, as flying was almost as good a stress relief as spending time with Jack.


End file.
